


Dark Meta Knight's Bargain

by 2Dream



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), kirby - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kirby NSFW, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Dream/pseuds/2Dream
Summary: Dark Meta Knight strikes a deal with a tired Kirby.  BTW, there are some minor typos in the story, Ill fix them if theres a high enough demand, I guess. Also Kirby sex, so be warned of that.
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight & Kirby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dark Meta Knight's Bargain

“Dark Meta!”

Kirby and his friends have been going hard all day trying to discover more information about the hearts scattered across Planet Popstar. Kirby recruited a Waddle Doo, a Burning Leo, and (accidentally) got Dark Meta Knight at the Dream Palace. Luckily, without Meta Knight being around he mostly stayed on good behavior, focused on plowing through the enemies ahead.

Kirby had began to grow tired, while the other members of his party cycled in and out to get a break, he has been going strong ever since he was woken up. He was beginning to feel the toll of his efforts. He needed to rest, but they had no time! That’s when he had spoken up to Dark Meta Knight.

“What do you want kid?” Dark Meta spoke harshly as he had not been bothered by the group at all aside from when he was first summoned. The tone made Kirby flinch, but he still continued, his fear being outweighed by the ache in his feet.

“Uh… I was wondering if I could ride your back? You have only been with us for a little bit while I’ve been going full speed all day.” Dark Meta Knight looked back at the puffball and saw the half lidded eyes and the slouch in his posture. Before he could stop it, the word “ride” put Dark Meta Knight’s dirty mind somewhere else… He began to smile (Not like anybody could see it) as a certain image was put into his mind. Yes, he needed his image to become a reality, and to get it he would let Kirby get what he wanted.

“Sure kid, though if I let you, you’ll need to ride something else later.” Before he finished his sentence Kirby jumped up and landed right on his back. Luckily the puffball was very light and was no problem to hold.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Kirby settled onto Dark Meta Knight, relieved that the pressure on his feet was finally gone.

“You promise you’ll ride what I ask you to later?”

“Definitely!” Kirby didn’t analyze or question what Dark Meta Knight said at all, for all he could focus on was having the opportunity to rest.

Soon the sun began to set and the group set up for the night. Kirby was still tired since he hopped off Dark Meta Knight's back when it became too rough of a ride. Dark Meta Knight’s mind was clouded with images and thoughts all day and he had to hold himself back from grabbing Kirby and having him ride him at several points. The thought of the Waddle Doo and Burning Leo watching Kirby ride his cock did turn him on, but he decided to spare the puffball some grief. Besides, it really wouldn't matter unless if it was his inferior double watching them. He decided to wait til the Waddle Doo and the Burning Leo were asleep before he confronted Kirby about his end of the deal.

Once the Waddle Doo closed it's eye for a deep sleep and the Burning Leo began to snore loudly, Dark Meta Knight knew it was his time to shine. He looked over to Kirby and while he was sleepy, he was still awake. Dark Meta flew over and grabbed the puff to take him somewhere where his moans of pleasure wouldn’t wake the others.

“Wha… Dark Meta Knight! What are you…”

“I'm taking you to ride. It's your end of the deal”

Kirby had to think for a moment but then remembered what he agreed to. “Oh that? Can’t we do it tomorrow?”

“Nope. We’re doing it today.” Dark Meta Knight responded blankly as he focused on searching for a good spot while holding Kirby over his shoulder. He found a nice opening with moss on the ground and smooth boulders. He laid Kirby down on the moss, towering over him. “I want you to ride a part of me.”

“Wha, OH!” Kirby came to the realization of his words. he was tricked into sex with the dark warrior. He never thought about it but it didn't seem too bad. He had done intercourse with many different people including Meta Knight, if Dark Meta Knight was like him he can definitely take it. There was also an appeal of how much wilder Dark Meta Knight is compared to normal Meta Knight. Just imagining Meta Knight except being pounded hard and not being asked every few seconds if he was okay was stirring up Kirby’s erection.

Dark Meta Knight settled down next to Kirby and began to bring out his erection that was threatening to come out all day. The knight’s patience grew thin. He needed that tight heat on his dick. If Kirby was like the Kirby of his world, he knew he would enjoy this very much.

“Get on, now.” Dark Meta Knight growled at Kirby, making Kirby shiver. Kirby had very little experience with dirty talk and hearing such a tone from such a threatening individual went right to his dick. Kirby got settled atop of Dark Meta Knight. He looked at Dark Meta Knight’s dick and saw it looked exactly the same as Meta Knight’s. He didn’t expect much different, but it was a relief to know it was something that he is already acquainted with. Kirby lined himself up and realized they had done zero foreplay. Kirby needed to speak up before Dark Meta Knight tore him apart!

“Um, don’t we need to do foreplay first?” Kirby asked. In response he received his hips being grabbed and a growl form Dark Meta Knight. The tight grip made it so Kirby could not escape.

“Nggh, you can take it without that stuff, I bet you’re used to be pampered, so I’m gonna teach you how to TAKE IT!” Without any further warning, Dark Meta Knight pushed Kirby onto his dick. Once his head was in, it was a smooth insertion, well at least physically. Kirby whimpered and cried out as he was entered without being prepared at all. His body was very elastic so aside from friction it wasn’t painful but he still had no experience with his needs being ignored during intercourse before. As Kirby got more used to it, he began to be able to relax as he was reminded of the feelings he felt whenever he slept with Meta Knight. Kirby shifted himself as pain left and only the feeling was the weight inside of him. Once he was settled Kirby expected Dark Meta Knight to begin to pound him but instead he took his hands off of kirby and put them behind him in a relaxed position.

Kirby looked at Dark Meta Knight and felt unnerved. Typically Meta Knight would take his mask off for sex but Dark Meta Knight still had his mask on. The bright eyes looking at him without being able to see any other expression went to Kirby’s core and made his dick start leaking precum onto his belly. “Um, aren't you going to..” Kirby found the strength to speak up before he was interrupted by the voice behind the mask.

“You agreed to RIDE me, not just sex. Give yourself pleasure, slut.” Kirby didn't appreciate the way Dark talked about him, and he would talk back, but the pleasure beginning to build in him and him seeing Dark Meta Knight with his hand over the Mirror Galaxia gave him second thoughts. Deciding to make up his end of the deal, Kirby began to lift himself up and plop himself down on the hard member. As more precum came out from Dark Meta Knight's dick, the pace was able to increase. Kirby began to cry out as the dick inside him hit his pleasure spot every time he went down. He looked down at Dark Meta Knight who was squinting as he finally got the pleasure around his dick he desired.

“Aghh, You’re alot better at this… than my Kirby. He only has sex when I make him, I bet you go to your friends to get fucked.” The dirty talk only further divided this from other sex that Kirby has had. He wanted to respond and ask about him “making” Shadow Kirby had sex with him, but all he could do was moan and whine as Dark Meta Knight began to thrust up into his pleasure spot for him. “Nggh you’re so much better… he makes more cute noises though, you’ve been trained to be quiet. I bet that fucker doesn't want his airship crew to see him fucking an adorable little puffball when he should be working.” Dark Meta Knight’s voice began to waver as the pleasure began to climb. He grabbed Kirby’s foot to help release the tension building in his body.

Kirby wanted to deny the claims about being a slut or Meta Knight making him be quiet, but all he could bring himself to do was cry out as his dick throbbed, threatening to release at any time. He could barely even think about whatever Dark Meta Knight said as his mind was too focused on the pleasure the dark knight brought to him.

“GAH” Dark Meta Knight growled as he reached his release. He shifted Kirby under him and thrust as deep as he could and released himself deep inside of Kirby to fill up the puff with his seed, claiming the puffball. Kirby cried out as he was filled deeply with the warm seed of the dark version of the knight he loved. Part of him felt guilty, but the feeling was replaced with warmth spreading throughout his body and wet release over his belly. He loved the feeling of being filled with cum so much, Kirby wondered if he really was as much of a slut as Dark said he was.

Dark Meta Knight pulled his dick out and carefully laid kirby on the boulders so that the cum inside of him wouldn’t leak out. The feeling of fatigue began to weigh down on him too, he and Kirby deserved a rest after all they had been through today.

“You held up your end of the deal well, Kirby. I hope you enjoy that treat I left inside you.”

“Haah, yeah…” Kirby was quickly drifting off for the night as tomorrow would bring more work and more challenges to the group. All those problems didn’t exist right then though, all that mattered was a peaceful sleep.


End file.
